Eu vou pra onde quer que você vá
by Srta. Mily
Summary: Lily pensou que talvez ele não fosse muito acostumado com gestos de carinho… Só pensara que… talvez… Talvez ainda houvesse uma esperança de que mais alguém no mundo, além dela, havia percebido o quanto aquele rapaz era maravilhoso. 25


Título: Eu vou pra onde quer que você vá.

Shipper: Severus Snape e Lily Potter.

Classificação: Livre.

Gênero: Romance/Songfic

Observação: Songfic com a tradução da música "Wherever you wiil go"

Observação²: Essa fic veio do nada na minha cabeça. Espero que vocês gostem.

Resumo: _Severus sorriu de lado, aceitando o livro, claramente ainda abalado. Lily pensou que talvez ele não fosse muito acostumado com gestos de carinho… Bem, na verdade ela tinha certeza de que ele não era acostumado… Só pensara que… talvez…_

Talvez ainda houvesse uma esperança de que mais alguém no mundo, além dela, havia percebido o quanto aquele rapaz era maravilhoso.

Se eu pudesse, então eu iria  
Eu vou para onde quer que voce vá  
Bem lá em cima ou lá embaixo  
Eu vou para onde quer que voce vá  


* * *

- Típico – Snape murmurou, tentando esconder a satisfação. – Vamos, Lily, tenho a impressão de que estamos… interrompendo.

Lily teve que respirar profundamente duas vezes antes de seguir as vestes farfalhantes de Severus Snape logo a sua frente e se afastar dali.

- Lily, espera! Não é isso que você…

Lily parou. Severus também. Ele não se virou para não mostrar a agonia que deveria estar implícita em seus olhos. Ela não o perdoaria, não é? Não seria capaz disso… seria? Perdoar Potter mesmo depois… depois de tudo…

- Potter – Lily falou, e havia tanto ódio em sua voz que Snape arregalou os olhos, esperando o que estava por vir. – Eu não te dei permissão para me chamar pelo primeiro nome. E não estou pensando nada, se era isso o que você ia dizer. Você pode continuar de onde… interrompemos. Só não se esqueça que faltam dez minutos para o toque de recolher. Não vamos ter piedade de você se for pego nos corredores fora do horário se atacando com… Bem, você foi avisado.

Snape sorriu, vitorioso, esforçando-se para acompanhar os passos resolutos de Lily que já ultrapassavam os seus, mas não resistindo em dar uma última olhada na direção do – agora infeliz – James Potter – no momento afastando de si os braços insistentes da garota enjoativamente loira e grudenta.

Aquela noite deveria ser sua noite de sorte.

- Tudo bem? Lily? – Severus perguntou depois de um certo tempo andando em silêncio.

Ela lhe dirigiu um sorriso doce. Doce como ela. Doce como deveriam ser os lábios rosados e tão apetitosos…

- Claro, Sev. Pareço de alguma forma afetada por causa daquele idiota?

- Sinceramente parece. – Snape respondeu com uma sobrancelha erguida e o tom um pouco mais frio do que pretendia.

Lily girou os olhos.

- Ele é um idiota.

- Bem observado.

- Não ligo a mínima para o que ele faz ou deixa de fazer.

- Se você diz.

- Com quem ele fica ou deixa de ficar.

- É claro.

- E não se fala mais nisso.

- Certamente.

Demorou o tempo de dois passos para ela explodir.

- Eu só queria que ele saísse do meu pé! Por que continua me cantando e dizendo coisas estúpidas pra mim se dá em cima de Hogwarts inteira?

Ela o olhou com as esmeraldas brilhando, quase como se estivesse esperando uma justificativa dele. E não de Potter.

- Você pode ter tocado exatamente no ponto. Ele dá em cima de Hogwarts inteira. Hogwarts inteira dá em cima dele. Menos você.

- Acho que você está querendo dizer exatamente o que eu sempre pensei.

- Mas que parece ter esquecido… de repente.

Lily sentiu a ironia entrar por seu ouvido e ser captada por seu cérebro. Ela enrolou um pouco antes de finalmente ser compreendida.

Severus percebeu os grandes olhos se arregalarem.

- Eu _nunca_ esqueci, Severus! Não minto que cheguei sim a pensar que ele tinha mudado, mas ele acabou provando que continua sendo o mesmo idiota, não é? E quer saber, por que estamos falando de Potter? Eu tenho um presente pra você.

Por um momento a indiferença de Snape não conseguiu ocultar sua curiosidade genuína. Lily sentiu seu coração amolecer. Severus não tinha costume de ganhar presentes, assim como não era acostumado a ter amigos e a importar para alguém…

- Presente? Você comprou um presente pra mim? Cadê?

Ela sorriu, satisfeita.

- Vem comigo. – E pegou em sua mão, correndo pelo corredor do lado oposto ao que deveriam estar fazendo a ronda.

Eles correram por uns cinco minutos, até chegarem em frente ao laboratório que usavam para estudar com uma permissão por escrito do diretor.

- Feche os olhos.

Ele a fuzilou com o olhar.

- Pelas barbas de Merlim, Lily…

- É só pra fechar os olhos, Sev! – Lily exclamou, entre divertida e indignada. – Eu ia te mostrar só amanhã quando viéssemos aqui, mas acho que não vou agüentar.

Ao ver que ele não mostrava sinais de que a obedeceria, Lily parou atrás dele e pôs as mãos sobre seus olhos.

- Eu disse para fechar os olhos – murmurou divertida. O corpo de Snape ficou tenso e o dela respondeu do mesmo modo quase que inconscientemente ao entender que aquilo poderia ter a ver com sua voz sussurrada em seu ouvido.

Tomou cuidado para não repetir isso quando abriu a porta e o convidou a continuar andando.

- Consegue se manter de olhos fechados sem a minha ajuda?

Ele bufou.

- Tenho outra alternativa?

- Não senhor. Se abrir antes de eu mandar vou ficar muito magoada com você.

Ela esperou enquanto ele hesitava em responder.

- Anda logo com isso – ele grunhiu.

Lily sorriu antes de soltá-lo, plenamente confiante, ir até a escrivaninha e tirar de lá o objeto que deixara no jeito para que ele encontrasse facilmente no dia seguinte. Caminhou até ele.

- Pode abrir.

Severus obedeceu imediatamente, seus olhos descendo de Lily para o livro de capa dura que tinhas nas mãos. Seu queixo caiu.

- Não embrulhei porque sei que você não é muito fã de papéis coloridos e fitas. Mas espero que goste mesmo assim. Foi difícil de achar.

Lily observou a expressão no rosto do rapaz. Choque. Surpresa. Satisfação. E, o predominante… Ele estava, a cima de tudo, comovido.

- Lily… eu… Você… Eu te falei o quanto queria esse livro, mas eu não imaginava… Eu…

- Ora – Lily gracejou. – Vejo que consegui um efeito muito maior do que esperava. Consegui deixar Severus Snape sem palavras!

Ele a olhou ainda abobalhado, mas havia ali um sentimento tão profundo, tão intenso, que ela engoliu em seco.

- Qual a ocasião? – perguntou baixinho.

Lily piscou.

- Sev, amanhã é seu aniversário, esqueceu?

Não, ele não havia esquecido, mas estava tão acostumado a não ter ninguém considerando esse dia mais do que uma simples data, então acabara por não imaginar que alguém tão especial quanto Lily se preocupasse em lembrar.

- Obrigado – ele murmurou, baixinho outra vez.

Lily olhou fundo nos olhos negros. Não sabia ao certo o que sentia. Não sabia ao certo o que pensar. Severus Snape, tão indiferente as pessoas, tão quieto, tão frio… Ela imaginava se algum dia alguém além dela enxergaria o rapaz solitário e carente que havia por trás daquela máscara…

Ultimamente, tenho pensado  
Quem ocupará meu lugar  
Quando eu me for, você vai precisar de amor  
Para iluminar as sombras do teu rosto

- Lily…

- Vamos, dê uma olhada. Você estava louco por ele, não estava?

Severus sorriu de lado, aceitando o livro, claramente ainda abalado. Lily pensou que talvez ele não fosse muito acostumado com gestos de carinho… Bem, na verdade ela tinha certeza de que ele não era acostumado… Só pensara que… talvez…

Talvez ainda houvesse uma esperança de que mais alguém no mundo, além dela, havia percebido o quanto aquele rapaz era maravilhoso.

Se uma grande onda cair  
E cair sobre nós todos  
Então entre a areia e a pedra  
Você conseguiria se virar sozinho?

Enquanto Severus folheava avidamente o livro, Lily continuava o encarando. Cada traço de solidão em seu rosto. Cada cicatriz que representava os momentos de grande dor que ele já fora obrigado a suportar... E a suportar sozinho... Mas Lily não se referia as cicatrizes físicas, aquelas que deixam marcas que qualquer um pode reconhecer. Ela se referia às cicatrizes claras como as rugas de preocupação fora de época. Ao olhar sempre tão calculista. Ao medo de tocar alguém. Ao medo de ser tocado, fruto de uma criança abandonada, transformando-se num adolescente rancoroso e num jovem isolado. Lily imaginava como ele seria quando se transformasse num homem adulto e ainda mais sozinho. Será que ele deixaria alguém se aproximar de seu coração? Será que ela estaria ali para cuidar dele?

_E talvez eu descubra  
Um modo de conseguir voltar algum dia  
Para cuidar de você,  
Para te guiar nos seus dias mais negros  
Se uma grande onda cair  
E cair sobre todos nós  
Então eu espero que haja alguém lá  
Que possa me trazer de volta para você_

- Uau – Snape exclamou, fazendo Lily voltar à realidade. Era a primeira vez que via Severus Snape dizendo "uau".

Ela sorriu.

- É como você imaginava?

- Muito melhor! Não vejo a hora de lê-lo!

Antes, porém, que Lily perguntasse se ele queria voltar e poder aproveitar o presente, ele o deixou de lado e a puxou para um abraço firme.

- Obrigada – sussurrou outra vez. Lily fechou os olhos, sorrindo mais do que nunca agora.

Se eu pudesse, então eu iria  
Eu vou para onde quer que voce vá  
Bem lá em cima ou lá embaixo  
Eu vou para onde quer que voce vá

- De nada, Sev. Fico feliz que tenha gostado.

Eles ficaram um longo tempo abraçados. Snape não parecia querer solta-la, e Lily não estava exatamente ligando pra isso.

- Acho que temos uma ronda pra fazer – ela murmurou em seu pescoço, divertida.

Snape se moveu, parecendo novamente perturbado pela voz de Lily soando tão próxima, entretanto não desfez o abraço.

- A ronda pode esperar.

Ele apertou o abraço, a trazendo para mais perto de si, afundando o rosto em seus cabelos vermelhos.

Lily fechou os olhos.

- Lily.

Foge com meu coração  
Foge com minha esperança  
Foge com meu amor

Ela só estava esperando o que ele diria. Sabia o que era. Sabia há muito tempo.

- Diga, Sev.

Ele respirou profundamente.

- Não. Deixa pra lá.

Ela sorriu ao sentir os dedos acariciando seus cabelos quase com reverência.

- Não é a toa que você é sonserino. – comentou, brincando.

Ela tinha certeza de que ele havia girado os olhos.

- Está me chamando de covarde, srta. Evans? – brincou também.

- E não é?

- Não.

- Então está esperando o que para continuar?

Ela sentiu o peito inchar, tomando coragem, sentiu a respiração saindo como uma rajada de vento, sentiu o coração acelerando por trás das vestes verdes.

- É.

Lily piscou.

- "É"?

- É. Eu sou um covarde.

Lily riu, Severus a acompanhou, nervoso.

- Então eu acho que eu, como a boa Grifinória que sou, vou ter que te encorajar, né?

Um segundo de hesitação em que o coração de Snape pareceu parar de bater, para sem seguida começar a bater acelerado, frenético, ritmado.

Lily se afastou devagar, erguendo os olhos verdes para encarar o amigo, a expressão tão indecifrável e ao mesmo tempo tão intensa como ela nunca chegou a ver.

Ela passou os dedos trêmulos pelo rosto sedoso e assistiu as pálpebras descerem involuntariamente. Sorriu quando ele pareceu lutar contra elas e voltou a abrir os olhos… Negros… Puros… Intensos.

Passou o dedo pelos lábios que se entreabriram em surpresa. Foi apenas o que bastou para que ele afundasse os dedos que já estavam em seus cabelos e a trouxesse para mais perto, acabando com a distância mínima entre os lábios. Lábios que se juntaram como se pertencessem um ao outro há muito tempo. Como se tivessem sido feitos um para o outro. Encaixando-se perfeitamente.

Agora eu sei exatamente como  
Minha vida e o meu amor poderão continuar  
Em seu coração, em sua mente,  
Eu ficarei pra sempre com você

Um som saiu diretamente da garganta de Severus, que guardara aquele desejo por tanto tempo. Era algo como reconhecimento. O coração de Severus reconhecia aqueles lábios dos sonhos sempre enevoados. Ele reconhecia… E pulava de felicidade em seu peito ao perceber que dessa vez era real.

Se eu pudesse, então eu iria  
Eu vou para onde quer que voce vá  
Bem lá em cima ou lá embaixo  
Eu vou para onde quer que você vá  
Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo  
Eu vou aonde quer que voce vá

Aquela noite, nenhum dos dois se preocuparam realmente com a ronda que deixaram de lado. Severus esqueceu do livro que estava louco para ler. Lily esqueceu da detenção que estava louca para dar no Potter.

Os dois esqueceram de muita coisa, na verdade.

Inclusive do tempo.

- Ih – Lily exclamou, quando seu relógio apitou. Severus só murmurou algo inteligível, afastando-se para beijar o pescoço dourado.

- O que foi? – sussurrou, pouco interessado.

- Acho que agora eu já posso dizer um "feliz aniversário, sev".

Ele encarou os olhos verdes cheios de amor e devoção.

Sorriu.

- Esse é o melhor aniversário que já tive – murmurou com sinceridade.

Lily acariciou os cabelos negros tão suaves ao toque.

- Espero que tenha gostado do presente.

- Eu adorei – ele sussurrou, dando-lhe um selinho. – O livro também não é nada mal.

Lily soltou uma gargalhada, divertida.

- Eu estava me referindo ao livro.

- Oh…Desculpe meu lapso, estou um pouco distraído agora.

- Não se incomode, não quero atrapalhá-lo.

Antes dos lábios voltarem a se unir, ele ainda encarou os olhos verdes uma última vez, parecendo pensar se dizia ou não… Não disse, mas Lily sabia que não era preciso, ela entendia, estava escrito nos seus olhos.

Severus a amava, e palavras não eram necessárias para deixar isso claro.

Se eu pudesse fazer com que você fosse minha...  
Eu vou aonde quer que voce vá  
Eu vou aonde quer que voce vá

* * *

**N/A: Só quero esclarecer pra quem não entendeu que a música é meio que narrada no futuro, algumas partes por Snape (como o final) e a maior parte pela Lily, mas ambas depois de Lily ter morrido... Imagino que entendendo isso, a letra faça muito mais sentido pra vocês... bjokas!**


End file.
